


Der richtige Ort

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [44]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic, First Time, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Realization, Tatort Münster, Thiel in denial, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt für alles den richtigen Ort. Und die richtige Zeit. Manchmal tut es aber auch der falsche Ort.</p><p>  <i>Thiel räusperte sich, aber Boerne sagte nichts. Zog die nächste Socke in Form und hängte sie auf. Er schien immer langsamer zu werden, was Thiel erst wunderte, bis ihm klar wurde, daß die Socken dem Ende zugingen und Boerne darauf wartete, daß er wieder verschwand.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/52943.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Der richtige Ort

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** veradee - ohne die Thiel noch viel unlogischer wäre ...  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Verliebtheit/Vernarrtheit/Verknallt  
>  **A/N:** Im Ansatz ist das schon ganz alt und sollte mal eine Aschermittwochsgeschichte werden. Die Bingokarte hat mich endlich dazu gebracht, den Text zu Ende zu bringen :)

***

"Moin."

Boerne antwortete nicht, und er wünschte sich, er wäre nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Moment in den Waschkeller gegangen. Er wäre dem anderen ja auch lieber noch nicht wieder begegnet, aber irgendwann war das unvermeidlich.

"Ich wollte nur schnell eine Ladung Wäsche aufsetzen."

Super Satz. Als müßte er sich dafür entschuldigen, daß er Wäsche wusch.

"Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören."

Boerne klang reichlich sarkastisch. Er hatte sich nicht einmal zu ihm umgedreht, aber vielleicht war das ja auch besser so. Thiel warf schnell den Arm voll Wäsche in die Maschine, Waschpulver dazu und fertig. Je eher er hier wieder raus kam desto besser. Als er wieder zu Boerne sah, war der immer noch damit beschäftigt, Socken aufzuhängen. Akribisch eine nach der anderen, in Paaren sortiert. Er selbst warf die Dinger einfach auf die Leine, aber Boerne betrieb das Socken aufhängen wie eine Wissenschaft. Normalerweise hätte er darüber einen Witz gemacht, aber jetzt ...

Thiel räusperte sich, aber Boerne sagte nichts. Zog die nächste Socke in Form und hängte sie auf. Er schien immer langsamer zu werden, was Thiel erst wunderte, bis ihm klar wurde, daß die Socken dem Ende zugingen und Boerne darauf wartete, daß er wieder verschwand. Das war ja nun auch albern. Natürlich war das ein peinlicher Moment, aber sie waren schließlich erwachsen, und irgendwie mußten sie weitermachen.

"Hören Sie ..." Ihm wäre entschieden wohler gewesen, wenn er sich noch an irgendetwas erinnert hätte, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Aber den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, so wie Boerne das anscheinend vorhatte, half doch auch nicht weiter. "Denken Sie nicht, wir sollten darüber reden?"

"Worüber?" fragte Boerne und griff nach der nächsten Socke.

"Die Nacht nach Frau Hallers Geburtstagsfeier. Als wir ... wir sind ja wohl ... irgendwie ..."

"Ich erinnere mich sehr wohl", unterbrach ihn Boerne schroff. "Aber ich wüßte nicht, worüber wir reden müßten."

Arschloch. Thiel ballte die Fäuste. "Wenn Sie sich noch so gut erinnern, dann können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was passiert ist!?"

"Das scheint Ihnen ja große Sorgen zu machen." Boerne klang wütend, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, daß der andere ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwandte. Es wäre einfacher gewesen ihn einzuschätzen, wenn er ihn angesehen hätte.

"Natürlich will ich wissen, was passiert ist! Das ist ja wohl normal."

"Mein Gott, Thiel, Sie sind doch keine sechzehn mehr. In Ihrem Alter sollte man langsam wissen, was passiert, wenn zwei Menschen betrunken ins Bett stolpern."

Er schluckte. "Boerne ... bitte."

"Man schläft ein, Thiel. Alkohol ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, die Leistungsfähigkeit zu steigern."

Er war so erleichtert, daß ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Es war alles in Ordnung. Sie waren nur ... das konnte schon mal passieren, wenn man getrunken hatte, daß man etwas tat, was man eigentlich sonst nicht tun würde. Darüber konnte man lachen, wenn man wieder nüchtern war, und dann vergaß man die Sache am besten wieder. Er sah Boerne abwartend an. Aber der zupfte immer noch an seinen verdammten Socken herum, als hinge sein Lebensglück davon ab, daß die Dinger ordentlich aufgehängt waren. Während er den Rücken des anderen musterte, fühlte er sich selbst auch wieder unwohler. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Boerne nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren garantiert nicht nur eingeschlafen.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Nichts."

"Boerne ... irgendetwas ist doch passiert, oder?"

"Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, daß nichts war! Sie waren besoffen wie eine Strandhaubitze, und ich war auch nicht gerade nüchtern! Wir sind eingeschlafen."

Er sah den Händen zu, die jetzt schon geschlagene fünf Minuten ein und dieselbe Socke aufzuhängen versuchten.

"Boerne ..."

"Sie haben gesagt, daß Sie mich mögen."

Boernes Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern und gefährlich emotionslos. Thiel starrte den anderen ungläubig an. Deshalb der ganze Aufstand? Das war doch nun wirklich ganz harmlos. Wenn er so etwas mit Sicherheit auch nicht gesagt hätte, nüchtern. Deshalb war es trotzdem ... trotzdem ... Boerne mußte doch wissen, daß er ihn mochte ... irgendwie. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie früher, mit Susanne, wenn sie gestritten hatten und er nur wußte, daß er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber nicht, was. Herrgott, wenn der andere ihm nicht erzählte, was los war, wie sollte er denn da ...

Boerne griff nach dem Wäschekorb mit der trockenen Wäsche und drehte sich um, um an ihm vorbeizugehen. Thiels Magen krampfte sich zusammen bei dem Anblick. Boerne konnte sich wirklich überhaupt nicht verstellen, und so unglücklich hatte er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, als damals diese Katharina - er dachte nicht weiter nach, sondern griff nach Boerne und zog ihn in die Arme. Der Wäschekorb landete mit einem Poltern auf dem Boden, und Boerne gab einen Laut zwischen Überraschung und Protest von sich.

"Ich mag Sie ja auch." Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß es wichtig war, das klarzustellen.

Boerne wehrte sich nicht, aber er erwiderte die Umarmung auch nicht.

"Was haben Sie denn gedacht?"

"Ich ..." Boerne stockte.

"Das ist doch ... nichts Schlechtes, oder?" Er fühlte sich seltsam orientierungslos. Boerne im Arm zu halten war besser, als auf einen stummen Rücken zu starren. Aber es war auch nicht wirklich das Richtige, um einen Streit mit ... mit einem Freund beizulegen.

"Gestern Morgen klang das anders."

Thiel dachte an den Moment des Wachwerdens zurück, als er festgestellt hatte, wo er war. Und mit wem. Ihm war übel gewesen, und Boerne hatte ihn verschlafen angelächelt. Und das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, war "Ach du Scheiße." Er hatte gar nicht weiter auf Boernes Reaktion geachtet, er war einfach aus dem Bett und aus dem Raum geflüchtet.

"Das habe ich nicht so ... Herrgott Boerne, ich war überrascht, und ... es ist doch wohl normal, daß man da einen Moment braucht, um sich in der Situation ... zurechtzufinden!"

"Wieso denken Sie eigentlich, Sie sind der einzige, den das überrascht hat?!"

Wenn er überrascht gewesen war, hatte er das aber gut versteckt, dachte Thiel. Boerne hatte nicht überrascht gewirkt. Boerne hatte glücklich gewirkt. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem er ... das war wirklich nicht sehr nett gewesen.

"Es tut mir leid." Mit zunehmender Beunruhigung registrierte er, wie bedenklich abgehackt sich Boernes Atemzüge anhörten. "Bitte nicht ..."

"Was?"

"Nicht weinen." Er konnte spüren, wie Boerne sich wieder anspannte.

"Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts ein."

"Entschuldigung, ich dachte ... ich bin ganz schlecht bei solchen Sachen."

"Das kann man wohl sagen." Boerne schob sich mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung von ihm weg. "Und ich finde den Waschkeller einen denkbar schlechten Ort für _solche Sachen_."

Thiel sah hin und schnell wieder weg. Boernes Augen sahen rot aus, aber vielleicht sollte er das lieber nicht erwähnen.

"Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen." Er bückte sich und sammelte die Wäsche ein, die sich im halben Raum verteilt hatte, als Boerne den Wäschekorb hatte fallen lassen. "Die Socken sehen viel ordentlicher aus als bei mir." Thiel hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen - und Boernes Sockenpaare waren tatsächlich stapelbar, nicht wie die Knäule, die er selbst produzierte und die dann kreuz und quer in seiner Sockenschublade umherflogen.

"Das ist alles eine Frage der Technik", erklärte Boerne, und mit einem Mal schien wieder alles völlig normal zu sein. "Wenn Sie die Socken nur einfach irgendwie übereinanderlegen und die eine über die andere stülpen, wird das natürlich nichts. Sie müssen schon beim Aufhängen darauf achten, daß sie in Form trocknen - das ist die halbe Miete. Und dann ..."

Thiel sah Boerne an, der ihm wortreich die Vorteile seiner Sockenzusammenlegetechnik demonstrierte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn plötzlich, wie eine Welle, die einen unvermittelt überrollt und einem den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt. Er spürte so etwas wie Hysterie in sich aufsteigen und mußte den Impuls, laut loszulachen, unterdrücken. Boerne konnte ihn vermutlich noch den halben Abend belehren. Er hatte sich in einen Mann verliebt, der den halben Abend über Socken dozieren konnte.

"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Boerne beunruhigt.

Er nahm sich diesmal wenigstens noch die Zeit, Boerne den Wäschekorb aus der Hand zu nehmen. Ein zweites Mal wollte er das ganze Zeug dann doch nicht aufsammeln müssen.

* Fin *


End file.
